


Want

by Aphrodisianight



Series: Want [1]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: AU, F/F, Oneshot, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodisianight/pseuds/Aphrodisianight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Teacher-student (inspired by the lovely fics of cocomingo and plocked, if you haven't read, go read it!). Aurora's tired of waiting around and decides to act, with a little help from alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

‘’No, of course I’m not jealous!’’ Her eyes frantically search for the brunette dancing with a stylishly clad man. 

Her hands sliding down her own body like she has no control over the desire she is feeling anymore. Tracing her own slender figure while gracefully dancing to the beat of the music. Loud, oh so loud. And sensual, too. Her hands again, delicately gripping the hem of her way too tight skirt. No one even notices, but one pair of azure eyes can’t be bothered by anything else. Not her favorite music, not her best friend and most certainly not the handsome young man offering her a drink. 

‘’How do I look?’’ Lisa wets her finger in her own glass and raises it to Aurora’s face, wiping a smudged bit of make-up from her eyes. 

‘’You’re a stunner!’’ She shouts, desperate to make herself heard over the music blaring through any attempt at conversation.

Two hands trying to join her own, mimicking their movements and pulling her close are tolerated on her skin, infuriating the small blonde to no limit. Finding another brunette, more than willing to dance with her, she steers them over to the man and woman she had been watching for close to an hour now. 

‘Those hands. They need to get away, now.’ 

Swirling past an obviously drunk teen, she grabbed the beer he was holding and sloshed it at her target. A high-pitched scream followed and she could hear the man cursing and swearing. 

‘Aurora,1, Handsy, zero.’ 

In the tumult her action had caused the brunette she had been eyeing had left, but a quick look at the sea of people inside the club revealed she was going to the bathroom.

Making her way down to the left of the building, using her elbows to gain space in the crowded mass, she finally walked freely and stumbled to the door. Alcohol buzzing through her veins, she felt today was the day her courage would be enough to get her. Her. Adrenaline quickly catching up with the alcohol in her system she pushed the door, finding the brunette against the wall. Her eyes closed, lips slightly parted. Sighing contently, she opened her eyes, shock revealing to be the first reaction, only to be replaced by something that could only be perceived as lust. 

‘’Well, well. How, fortuitous. What are the chances of us running in to each other outside of class.’’ 

She had been given more than one invitation, if her eyes had read her teacher’s language correctly. Her tongue lingering on her lips, her grin the most devilish of all and her eyes roaming the 21-year-old’s entire being, only to last her gaze on the girlishly pink lips at the mention of fortuitous.

‘’You should know I’m not very good at calculating chances.’’ Aurora didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the adrenaline, but the spark in the eyes of her teacher at her comment made her smirk, her cheeks by now as rosy as heat could get them.

The finger had been stretched as slowly as anatomically possible, curling inward twice, motioning Aurora to move to her teacher, air thick of bottled up desire and feelings. Inhaling sharply, the blonde moved forward, almost regretting her boldness toward her ‘prey’ for the past seven months. Flashing through her mind were the memories of seducing, always at guard to avoid others noticing. 

Glances shot to the back of the lecture hall as Maleficent Mores taught the young adults about the history of England. Her breath trickling down Aurora’s ear when she helped the girl with assignments. Her skirt crawling up to reveal the silky smooth skin of her legs as she sat down on the blonde’s desk, according to her, she could oversee the classroom better that way. 

Aurora knew better.

Now mere inches from her teacher’s face, she could feel the hot breath on her face, mint on her breath as she had just been chewing gum. 

‘’Perhaps I should do the math for you, then.’’ 

Her fingers grazing at Aurora’s shoulder, the girl shuddered at the first touch with her teacher. Suddenly, she felt a pressure on her shoulder and a coldness against her back. Placing her hands behind her she felt the wall, it was now her who was being hunted. Maleficent’s hands took hers and put them above her head, against the wall, pinning her tightly. Her breath uneven, she looked the 30-year-old in the eyes, finding nothing else but want.

‘’Please, do the math for me.’’ Aurora all but whispered, her eyes closing as the light in the room became too intense. 

The brunette stretched the finger of her right hand to keep both Aurora’s hands in place, freeing her left and bringing it to the blonde’s chin. Looking at the lips just above her thumb she moved the finger over it, eliciting a small gasp from the girl at her mercy.

‘’I believe you overheard me talking to professor Diaval at the library this afternoon, and from there it’s just a simple one plus one, isn’t it?’’ 

Opening her eyes again to look the woman in the eyes Aurora nodded, entranced by the playfulness in her eyes. She knew the woman would never initiate their first kiss, being her teacher and respecting every choice she would make for her own wellbeing. Closing her eyes again she licked her lips, ready for that final word.

‘’Please, Maleficent.’’


End file.
